Degrassi: TNG Season 4
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 4 takes place during the 2004-2005 school year. It follows a group of high school sophomores and juniors as they overcome such issues as school shootings, STD's, relationships and rebellion. This season lost a main character, Terri MacGregor, because she transferred to a private school to escape her abusive ex-boyfriend and because she suffered mild brain damage. CHARACTERS: Adults: Principal Raditch- Degrassi's principal. Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- Degrassi graduate and teacher. Christina "Spike" Nelson- Emma's mother. Joey Jeremiah- Craig's stepdad. Caitlin Ryan- A reporter that graduated Degrassi. Juniors: Paige Michalchuk- A queen bee. Marco Del Rossi- A stereotypical gay. Alexandra "Alex" Nunez- A bad girl. Jason "Jay" Hogart- A mechanic. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- A goth girl. James "Jimmy" Brooks- Degrassi's rich athelete. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- Jimmy's best friend. Hazel Aden- Paige's sidekick. Craig Manning- A musician. Ashley Kerwin- A gothic friend of Ellie's. 'Sophomores: ' Emma Nelson- An environmentalist good-girl. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Emma's concerned best friend. Toby Isaacs- A computer nerd. Liberty Van Zandt- A nerdy girl. James Tiberius "J.T." Yorke- A class clown. 'Freshmen: ' Darcy Edwards- A new girl. Danny Van Zandt- Liberty's little dorky brother. Episodes: Ghost in the Machine- Paige may lose her trial against Dean; Craig learns the hard way that Joey's car business is going bankrupt. King of Pain- Chris and Liberty connect, which doesn't please Emma; Alex threatens to reveal Marco's homosexuality at the school election. Mercy Street- Emma leads Spinner, Hazel, Paige and Jimmy to get rid of Rick; J.T. uses a penis pump to please Manny, but it backfires. Anywhere I Lay My Head- Sean asks Ellie to move back in with him after her mom gets drunk again, and she burns down the kitchen; Manny and Spinner begin a relationship. Islands in the Stream- Paige gets a new job, and gets rid of an old boyfriend; Toby and Rick become friends. Time Stands Still (parts 1&2)- Joey may have Caitlin buy his house; Rick, pushed to the edge with bullying, brings a gun to school and shoots Jimmy, which causes a school lockdown. Back in Black- Toby stresses over Rick's funeral; Sean reveals that he will move back in with his folks, and will finish school in Wasaga Beach. Neutron Dance- Paige joins Hazel in yoga, but crushes on teacher Matt Oleander; Craig asks Ashley to join Downtown Sasquatch. Voices Carry (parts 1&2)- J.T. and Liberty get closer while rebelling against Raditch, and Craig is diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Bark at the Moon- Paige tries to get Matt alone; Manny worries about her relationship with Spinner; Mr. Raditch will leave Degrassi because of the shooting. Secret (parts 1&2)- Emma, still stressed about the shooting, decides to act out by visiting Jay in the ravine. However, this could have consequences. Also, Ashley tries to get Craig to attend Ellie's support group, and Jimmy is bored of being at the hospital. Eye of the Tiger- Danny won't accept that J.T. and Liberty are going out; Spinner comes clean to Degrassi, which costs him all of his friends...and Manny. Jay and Spinner are expelled. Queen of Hearts- Ellie gambles to pay for rent; Paige is curious as to why Oleander isn't being himself. Modern Love- Paige's relationship with Matt Oleander is at risk when Snake sees them at the park, and Manny lets the cat out of the bag. Moonlight Desires- Marco has a bad day when he can't donate at the blood drive that he organized at Degrassi, and he finds Dylan cheating on him at college, which causes them to break up. Also, Jay and Spinner break into Degrassi, but Ms. Hatzilakos gives Spinner a second chance at school. West End Girls- Jay and Silent Bob make a movie at Degrassi, and Caitlin has a romantic interview with Silent Bob. Also, Craig acts out again when he finds out that Ashley is leaving, and Paige and Manny clash. Going Down the Road (parts 1&2)- In the season finale, a depressed Craig runs away from home without medication; Caitlin must make a difficult decision regarding relationships. Trailer and Theme Song: Theme Song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPDtFmlkWYw thumb|300px|right|Darkness and death approch Degrassi in the groundbreaking 4th season.